Recollections
by Mrfipp
Summary: Various drabbles on various NCPs, as there are no stories on them.
1. Recollections

Fipp: I started a story in the KH section called 'The Final Tales', in which Sora meets the main cast from each Final Fantasy game. Due to the online nature of FFXI, I was unable to do this. So, I decided to choose a member of each race and use them in the story.

As I have never played FFXI (and may never get a chance), I sought to find out what I could. The first place I checked was this section of the website.

That did not help in the slightest as there is not a single fanfic in which one of the NPCs of the game are the main character.

So, after I had managed to find various cut scenes on various wikis, YouTube and Veoh, I decided to write something to fix that.

These are just small drabbles, that will hopefully get the ball rolling, and I have no plan on extending them. Though there will be a second part with the drabbles that I left out of this chapter.

Feel free to correct me on any mistakes regarding the cannon.

**Recollections **

While normally a man who held much more energy than a man his age should be, Maat decided it was a good day to rest.

He sat against one of the trees inside the walls of Jeuno, simply enjoying the sunshine.

"Maat."

The old man opened his eyes and saw that one adventurer.

"Ready for another round?" Maat asked. While a nap was nice, he always enjoyed testing the young ones.

"I am. And I've training hard too!"

The adventurer had challenged Maat several times, and managed to pass some of his tests. He had beaten Maat as a Red Mage, White Mage, Summoner and Black Mage.

Right now, we was dressed as a Dragoon.

He seemed to going from using magic-based jobs to more physical ones.

"I bet you've been," Maat laughed, jumping up and walking towards the adventurer. "Better get ready though, just because I'm an old man, doesn't mean I'm going easy. And I expect you to do the same thing!"

The adventurer smirked. "Don't I always go all out?"

Maat laughed and led the adventurer to where they would fight.

He enjoyed this. Fighting the children of Vana'diel. He was a firm believer in the future, and the people of it.

He issued these challenges to the children, the saplings, so they could grow strong, and make sure the world was a better and safer place for the people who weren't even seeds yet.

Maat gave a small smile. Just because this oak had not too many years left, but for the moment, he was strong enough to give the saplings a run for their gil.

**000**

"Days have certainly been interesting as of late, don't you agree?"

"I must agree with you, the strain of all these events weigh on me heavily."

"Is that so? It would seem that things have certainly been hectic on your side of the gil."

"Yes, yes it is. Perhaps I should take a vacation, and allow myself to have my fill."

"I see no reason not, after all. You certainly do most of the work around here."

"Perhaps to an island? Though they are helpless without me, so maybe more near."

She finished off her tea and placed back onto the table.

"Well, I should get going, I have already stayed much to late. I have many appointments, and will be missed soon."

"That's such a shame, it always saddens me to see you go. Though, it's not too late, as it's half-past noon?"

"Here it is, but if you recall, the only difference between our two worlds is the one hour time delay."

The other person sighed and jumped from her chair. "Such a inconvenience it can be at times. Let us meet again, perhaps, next Windsday?"

The first one jumped from her chair. "A date it is! I will look forward to our next meeting, dear Shantotto."

"As will I my counterpart, oh so very much so."

The two Shantotto, one from this world, the other from the other, assumed their signature pose.

"Ohohohoho!"

That Yoran-Oran would certainly love to try and take the perfected inter-dimensional travel spell away.

Oh well, that is something to discuss another day.

**000**

The Mithra tapped a nail against the board, carefully considering his next move.

"This is cerrrtainly a bind you've put me in," he said. He blew a loose lock of hair from his face.

"Good," his opponent said.

"Sadly, Rrrobel-Akbel, I found a way out of this bind." Lehko Habhoka picked up a chess piece of moved to across the board. "Your move."

The Tarutaru War Warlock narrowed his bloodshot eyes.

While Robel was not the most sociable of people in the world, he would gladly play chess with anyone, especially if those people could prove a challenge.

Just like the male Mithra across from him, who was the ideal opponent as he was every bit as patient as he was.

"How long have we been playing?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the board.

"Collectively forrr fourrr hourrrs."

"Yes, but there are constant interruptions, preventing us from hurrying our game up." He gave a rough sigh. "This game has been on for two days now."

Lehko chuckled. "Is that so? My, we cerrrtainly must be cautious people forrr it to have gone on for this long, huh?"

"Yes, we must be." Robel waved a hand, magically moving a piece forward two spaces. "And this was only my third turn."

"I doubt we'll everrr finish this game," Lehko said, humor lacing his voice.

"Don't remind me."

**000**

"Wow," Naji said. "I mean, WOW!"

"I heard you the first time," Ayame said. She was not in a particularly good mood today.

"I know, but I can't think of anything else to say! I've lived in Bastok my whole life, and I've never seen anything like this!"

Ayame sighed. "Sadly, I must agree with you. Rarely does in rain here, but this, this is," She seemed to have trouble finding the right words to use.

"Wow?"

Another sigh. "Yes. Wow."

"Yes, the weather has been very odd," said Volker, from behind them.

"AGH!" Naji jumped back upon discovering his captain had been behind him. Ayame didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Rain is very rare in this part of the country," Volker said, stroking his beard. "But I've never seen it rain for two days straight."

The three of them stared out the window to the outside to the torrential rains.

"Kind of depressing, if you ask me," Iron Eater said.

"AHG!" Naji was once again surprised by the appearance of one of his comrades. "Where the hell is everyone coming from?!"

"You have to pay attention more," Ayame said.

"But-" Naji tried to say something, but stumbled upon his own words when he realized that she wasn't listening to him.

Volker then began to chuckle.

"What is it sir?" Iron Eater asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm curious as to where Zeid may be. He might get a laugh out of this."

Somewhere, not too far from the outer limits of Bastok . . .

"I hate rain," Zeid grumbled. The heavy rain had forced him to take refuge into his tent.

It was very cold, and very wet.

If rain had a physical form, he'd slice it up like so many Antican.

**000**

Pieuje walked through the halls of his home, contemplating on several political topics.

While he had been a fierce opponent towards his brother for the throne, he would admit that if public relations with people were all being a king was about, he would probably loose the throne.

It's not that he hated people, it's just preferred to be on his own most of the time.

He peered out one of the windows to see that the day was drawing to an end, as only half the sun could be seen out the horizon.

There was than the sound of armor clanking. Out the window, and down on one of the lower levels, he saw his brother, and another person he wasn't too surprised to see alone with him.

"Such a fool," Pieuje muttered to himself.

It was true, in his opinion. Poor handwriting that only he could understand, and maybe their sister. Atrocious in terms of ballroom dancing. And trying to hide his identity in a foreign nation, trying to blend into the crowd, in gold plated armor, and bringing up trouble with one of the local businesses.

Down below he could see Trion speaking with Curilla. About what, he didn't know.

His brother had always had a sort of infatuation with Curilla, ever since they first met when Trion's prowess with the blade proved to be too much, and people from the town were sought to be a challenge.

He chuckled to himself as he remembered how his had let his arrogance get the better of him, and was swiftly dealt with, and defeated.

Then he recalled how she had dealt him similar losses.

Since then it was not uncommon for them to dual, though they would usually do so in private as they did not want an audience to deter their focus.

This was on Curilla's request, so she not be tempted to hear a cheering crowd.

'There's nothing wrong with wishing to hear the people cheer for the battle!' Trion had reassured her several times.

She would then leave him, most likely thinking about when her sword had shattered under Trion's, sending a shard of it into her eye, scarring that side of her face. True, while the eye had become discolored, and there was a scar, she still looked beautiful.

He sighed, and turned away, having no interest in his brother's personal life, and thought best to live him to figure everything out himself.

**000**

Lilisette quickly sat up with a gasp.

It was very quiet. This was not a surprise, at it was night time.

She looked around the room. She was spending her night in a room at the local inn. Not the one she had been given when she joined Troupe Mayakov.

Though technically, that no longer belonged to her.

She fell back onto the bed and took a deep breathe, then looked to her right, where the adventurer slept on the bed parallel to hers, sleeping soundly.

She sighed and rolled over onto her side, away from the adventurer.

To stare Cait Sith right in her large green eyes.

"AYE!" she yelped, jumping back and almost falling out of her bed. "What the hell-Don't you know not to sneak up on people like that?" she whispered/hissed at the cat.

Cait Sith's ears twitched. "Oh, but it would appear that since you knew I was already in the room, you were away of my presences. Known I was here."

Lilisette narrowed her eyes. She was very tempted to stuff the cat into a pillow case and lock her into a drawer.

The dancer then turned onto her stomach and slammed her face into her pillow.

Cait Sith put a paw to her mouth and leaned down. "Are you alright? You appear to be on edge."

"It's nothing." Though it was muffled through the pillow, Cait Sith's regal ears picked it up perfectly. "I just can't sleep."

"And why is that? You must rest as we have many tasks to accomplish to save the futures. Things to do."

"I know, but," Lilisette turned her head over to looked at Cait Sith Naoi.

No, Cait Sith Complete.

Not even that, as four of the nine had died; Three due to a traitor's actions, and the traitor himself, done in by the person he had betrayed them for.

. . .

"Cait Sith," Lilisette asked.

"Aye?"

"You, were born from Altana, right?"

"Yes I am. Born from the Goddess I was."

Lilisette hesitated. "So, then she's like your mother?"

Cait Sith spread her arms. "Aren't we all Altana's children?"

"No, I mean directly."

Her ears lowered. "Are you thinking of Portia?"

Lilisette buried her face back into her pillow.

"I can't help but worry," she said. "We both want to help Father, but what if she does something that will cause her own death. If that happens-"

She turned her head again to see Cait Sith place a paw on her shoulder.

"Do not worry," the cat said reassuringly. "We will rescue Portia from the clutches of Lady Lilith, and then find a cure for Sir Ragelise's wound. You will all be together again. One big happy family." She the jumped up and spun around. "I swear so on my silky smooth cape, and my impressively jeweled crown."

She gave a smile. "Thank you, Cait Sith."

The cat 'meowed' and jumped off the bed and walked to wherever she had chosen to rest.

Lilisette knew she would be able to sleep much better tonight.

Please review

Mrfipp


	2. Recollections II

Fipp: Sorry this took so long, but here it is now.

Recollections II

The young woman loudly yawned, and rubbed her eyes.

"Ye okay kid?"

"Huh?" Lion said, groggily, before looking across the desk to her father, Gilgamesh. "Yeah, I'm okay!" She tried to suppress another yawn, but failed miserably.

Gilgamesh scratched his beard. "Maybe ye should go lay down for a while,"

"No, no! I'm fine!"

Gilgamesh waved a hand at her. "Go rest. That's an order."

Lion sighed and reluctantly obeyed. Both because he was her father/boss, and she was too tired to say otherwise.

After Lion had left the room, Gilgamesh sat down and examined several golden coins that had been dredged up earlier, though he couldn't really think about them.

It had been a while since she had come back, back from wherever she had gone after she had jumped into that Crystal to help defeat that Zilart kid, and according to that blonde woman from Jeuno, having been exposed to the Emptiness would leave her with nightmare for some time.

This had caused many sleepless nights for her, often resulting in her being tired for the last few weeks.

He smirked to himself, thinking about how she had sacrificed herself without a second thought.

Made him think about how people would remember him should he die? Would he be simple the leader of Norg? Would he be remembered as someone who gave their life up, like Lion?

What would people remember about him?

000

"_Would you stop looking at me." The little girl glared at the little boy._

"_But-" he rasped. He kept looking at her, more specifically, what she held._

_She sighed. "Fine." She tore the loaf of bread she was holding in half, and gave him one half._

_000_

"_What's the name of this group we're trying to join?" he asked. The two of them were now older then the two street orphans they were._

_She stopped in her tracks. "Why?"_

"_I don't know," he said. "Maybe I want to join too."_

_She did not reply immediately, she only walked away. "I wouldn't if I were you."_

"_And why not?" he shot back._

_She stopped, and turned her head back to him. "You're just too weak."_

_000_

_She fell to the ground, and weakly managed to push herself against a wall. There was blood pouring into the new blue uniform._

"_You okay?" He was wearing the same uniform._

"_I was able to obtain the spell," was her reply._

"_Good for you, but that's not what I asked."_

"_You are much to concerned for your own good. Do you realize that?"_

_She could tell he was lightly smiling under his mask. "Maybe, but I have to watch after you. We both know you've done enough watching over me over the years." He reached a hand out. "Now come on."_

_She looked away, before grabbing his hand._

_000_

"_He died in combat," she commander said. It was like he was asking for a glass of water._

"_. . . Really?"_

"_Yes. Fell against the beastmen who reside in the Savageland."_

"_. . ."_

_000_

She fell forward, landing on the ground, with blood pouring out of the wound inflicted by Raubahn.

She coughed blue blood through a mouth that was no longer hers (did she even have a mouth anymore? She didn't know what it was now.)

She could feel the slimly tentacles that were once her limbs, and her mind decaying into that of a monster.

'_Rishfee, I'm glad you did not have to suffer this fate.' _These were Amnaf's last thoughts.

000

Naja Salaheem slumped against her desk with only her arms and head on the top, almost falling to the ground.

Abquhbah often wondered as to why she never invest in a chair.

"Is something a matter President Naja?" he asked.

"Just a little depressed," she answered, lightly blowing a paper several inches away.

"If you don't mind my asking, why?" He prepared himself just in case. Naja was known well for her quick mood swings.

"Rrremember that horrible little Tarutaru?"

". . .yes." He already had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Well, with all that stuff with Ragnarok and all that other stuff, I forgot about opening up 'Salaheem's Sentinels' all over the world." She slumped down even further. "But I was reminded of that when I saw her at the Crowning." She sighed. "If only, if only."

"President . . .?"

"If only therrre could be a 'Salaheem's Sentinels' in every city! Then we'd rrreally be raking in the gil. We'd soon employ every adventurer, and we'd be the only reliable source for work."

"Sounds like a monopoly-like goal that could lead to world domination," Abquhbah said to himself.

Naja's ears picked up. "I didn't think about it like that."

'_Damn! I forgot she could hear so well!'_

Naja grinned and sat up on her desk, thinking wonderful thoughts.

"But, I thought the Empress didn't want this country to look like that!"

"I know, I know. I'm not going to do anything like that."

Abquhbah released the breath he was holding.

"But a girl can drream, can't she?"

He felt his stomach drop.

000

"You really need to lighten up. Maybe we should loosen up some of those diodes," Ovjang said, trying to take of her twin's helmet.

"Would you get off me!" Mnejing said, trying to smack the other puppet away. "I do not need readjusting of any sort!"

"Come on!" She turned to around. "Don't you think so?"

She received no answer.

"Aphmau!"

"Huh?" the Empress-slash-Royal Puppet Master turned around. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't paying attention.

Currently, the three of them were wandering around the market place. This was one of her favorite places to go outside the palace. It was always interesting to hear what the people were speaking about. She believed it allowed her to rule in a much more efficient way to know what the people were thinking.

"What are you doing exactly?" Mnejing asked, straightening his helmet.

"I'm just people watching," she answered.

"Really?" Ovjang hopped from foot to foot excitedly. "What kind of things have you heard?"

"I overheard some more rumors."

Ovjang gave a cheer. Mnejing gave a groan.

Personally, Aphmau always found the rumors about Nashmeira interesting. Since no one ever saw her behind the silk curtain, many people would come up with all sorts of theories on this.

Maybe she was hideous? Maybe she didn't exist? Maybe she just like her privacy? Maybe she's terrible sick, and does not want visitors to get sick?

"Like what?" Ovjang asked.

"I think someone said that I might be a Moogle."

"Good grief," Mnejing shook his head.

"I actually like that one, kupo." She giggled at her own joke.

She probably needed to head back soon. Normally if she went out too late, Razfahd would send an Immortal to find her.

She missed those days. While he had almost brought down Ragnarok down, by allowing the Iron Colossus and the Dark One to fight, Aphmau still missed him.

This made her think of the scar on her chest, where Alexander had fired its laser.

And how Luzaf gave his life for hers.

No. She needed to stop thinking about the bad. She swore she'd stop crying.

Ovjang and Mnejing made sure of this.

000

Verena poured tea into the cups. When they were both full she placed them down on the table, and set one in front of her adoptive brother.

"Thank you," Aldo said, gratefully taking his tea.

"You're welcome," Verena replied, taking a sip from her own cup.

They sat in silence for several moments, enjoying there beverages.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Verena asked.

Also stopped in mid-sip. With a heavy sigh, he placed his tea back onto its matching saucer.

"I don't know," he said, looking down at the wooden table. "I'm conflicted as to what to do." He looked up to her. "What do you think I should do?"

She looked down at her tea. "While, I would like to meet her. It's your choice to make."

"That doesn't help," Aldo said to himself. "While I'm sure that with the resources available to me in Tenshodo . . ."

"Aldo . . ."

To a degree, Aldo wanted to go forward with this. For the better part of the last twenty years, he had held guilt about something he now knew he couldn't prevent.

Sorrow for what had been lost when Tavnazia burned to the ground, and seized by the Beastmen.

The lost of his mother, his father.

His sister.

But, after the Seed Crystal . . .

His sister, Emeline, was still alive. Though, this was technically so.

While Emeline was out there, somewhere, she had no memory of him, or her life before Tavnazia.

She still had some memories, locked deep away inside. Her son was named Aldo.

Tenshodo had resources that ran deep, and friends that sat in high places, so finding out where she was would probably be no trouble at all.

But the problem did not lie with where she was, but what he would do after he had found her.

She had no memory of him, and if he just showed up and . . .

Actually, he had no idea what he would do beyond finding her.

After all, he didn't expect her to welcome a stranger into her life with loving arms.

While he wanted to find his sister more then anything, he couldn't because of the memory block.

What could he do?

000

Ulmia walked towards the cliff, hoping to enjoy moments of peace to herself, but saw that she might not be able too.

"Prishe?" she asked, walking towards her friend.

"Ulmia!" Prishe turned around from the sea and ran up to the taller Elvaan. "I've been looking for you all day long! Just where the hell have you been?"

Ulmia raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright Prishe? You seem excited about something. More so then normal."

She only grinned. "Better then I have in a long time!"

"Oh?" Now what could this be?

"C'mon! Guess!"

Ulmia pursed her lips and tapped her chin. "Hmm, has Miss Mildaurion come to pay us a visit?"

"Nope! Better!"

"Hmm, we recently received several exports from Windurst. Did they carry those tacos you are so fond of?"

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm taking about."

"Hmm, have the Chebukki triplets returned from their travels with their father?"

"Hell if I know! And if they did I'd just send them back! Hopefully, the sharks will makes nice little bite-sized Tarutaru snacks out of them!"

"Such harsh words." Though, Ulmia knew that despite what she said, Prishe had a soft spot for them, otherwise she would have carried out her threats long ago.

"Keep guessing!"

A sigh. "I am sorry, but I honestly can't think of what you want."

Prishe shook her head. "C'mon! You don't notice anything different about me?"

Ulmia looked her over. She honestly didn't see anything different.

Groan. "Really?" Prishe folded her arms over her chest. "Well if you can't guess, maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Prishe . . ." Ulmia was beginning to tire of this.

"I'm only joking! You're no fun you know that?" Prishe then placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "I've grown two inches!"

Ulmia's eyes widened. "Prishe!" 

"I know! Awesome isn't it?"

Ulmia gave a better look over Prishe, and now that she knew what she was looking for, she could see that Prishe did seem slightly taller.

While two inches was nothing to really be too excited about for anyone else, it was a very big deal for someone who had remained in the same child's body for decades before Ulmia herself had been born.

"_Hey Ulmia! Guess what? I'm a mortal now!"_

Prishe had seem so excited about that, and Ulmia had been happy for her, no longer having to worry about the prospect of living out eternity.

"_Forever is just to big. I don't want to outlive everyone. Especially you Ulmia."_

That was one of the few times that Ulmia had seen Prishe cry, so different from the 'ass-kicking', as she called herself, self she was used to.

"-and I'll finally be able to get drinks in bars outside Tavnazia! I mean, when I was in Jeuno I got kicked out of this one bar because I was 'underage'! I'm old enough to be that guys grandma dammit!"

"Huh?" Ulmia really should have been paying attention.

"Anyway, let's head back to the Safehold! I need to buy clothes that fit!" She walked past Ulmia. "For the first time in Altana knows how long, I'm getting new clothes because I'm too big! Not because some big monster tried to eat me."

Ulmia ran forward to join Prishe. "That _was _an unwise thing to do."

Prishe shrugged. "I head that alchemist paid a lot for its teeth. People look for them all the time."

"But they look for corpses."

"I got paid, didn't I?"

Ulmia hung her head. "Yes."

They walked in silence for several minutes before Prishe spoke up.

"Hey, Ulmia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'll be as tall and pretty as you one day?"

Ulmia almost tripped over her own feet, unused to both the uncertainly in Prishe's voice, as well as the type of question.

Prishe was the one always cheering up her. It was about time to return the favor.

Ulmia gave a soft smile. "Yes. You will."

Prishe turned away and rubbed her eye (1). "Thanks, Ulmia."

"You're welcome, Prishe."

(1) "I just have some damn dust in my eye!"

Please review

Mrfipp


End file.
